1. Field
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor device connected by an anisotropic conductive film.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, anisotropic conductive films (ACFs) refer to film-shaped adhesives prepared by dispersing conductive particles in a resin such as an epoxy resin. An anisotropic conductive film is a polymer layer having electric anisotropy and adhesiveness, and exhibits conductive properties in the thickness direction of the film and insulating properties in the surface direction thereof.
When an anisotropic conductive film is placed between circuit boards and is subjected to heating and compression under certain conditions, circuit terminals of the circuit boards may be electrically connected to each other through conductive particles, and an insulating layer fills spaces between adjacent circuit terminals to isolate the conductive particles from each other, thereby providing high insulation between the circuit terminals.